An aircraft galley of modular construction, comprising a base body with a plurality of compartments, is known from WO 2007/096000 A1. Various appliances, such as for example ovens, microwave ovens, water heaters and beverage makers, are arranged in the compartments of the base body. Further, a plurality of boxes arranged one behind the other are received in the compartments of the base body, in which boxes service products required for supplying to the passengers on board the aircraft, such as for example food or beverages, can be accommodated.
DE 10 2006 023 047 A1 discloses a modular aircraft galley with interface elements provided in compartments of the galley for connection of galley appliances to an electrical supply network and a water supply network of the galley.